The originals
by Bullet-proof-Idea
Summary: Who really was the first trio to take hogwarts off the deep end? It sure wasnt the marauders. Meet the original three, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mongonall, and Crispin Dracul. Let the hell raising begin. Please review! no flames please!Chapter 13 up!
1. Of trains and albinos

**Disclamier- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its creations I only own crispin**

Authors note- Crispin is albino thats why he is so pale. Hes also from Romainia but lives in england, hence the slight accent.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**England- present day**

Albus Dumbledore was reminiscing again. He sat at his desk gently thumbing through a yellowed photo album. He chuckled at one photo. How foolish we were then he thought smiling. He could almost still hear the trains whistle…….

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Platform nine and three quarters - 1920**

WHOOOOT! WHOOOT! The train whistle screeched alerting the platform that the train was about leave. Albus Dumbledore, at this moment was trying to scramble away from his mother. " Mum! Mum come on the trains leaving!" he said trying to remove his mother's octopus like grip. " Okay Okay albus! Tell your brother I said good bye! And be good!" she hollered as Albus clambered on to the train. "Bye Mother! I promise to write!" he called as the train began to pull out of the station.

Finding a seat on the train proved to be a tad challenging. It seemed that all of the compartments seemed to be taken. After wandering around the train for a few minuets he finally found a compartment at the end of the train. Sliding open the door he noticed a boy already in the compartment. The boy did not seem to notice him so Albus just took the liberty of sitting down; he shifted around a bit trying to make himself comfortable for a bit while studying the boy out of the corner of his eye.

The boy was pale, so pale in fact that it seemed he had never seen sunlight before. His hair was as pale as the rest of him a bright snowdrift of white upon his head. His eyes were piercing, a cold shade of blue, they seemed to hold a worlds worth of troubles in them. His clothes were like Albus's, plain and ready for travel, but they seemed to be made of a different material.

Albus was jolted out of his study of the boy when he suddenly spoke. "Are you just going to sit there staring at me or are you going to introduce your self first?" he boy said his voice tinged with a slight accent. He turned to albus waiting for an answer, blue eyes blazing.

Albus gulped and then struggled to regain his composure. "Oh….horribly sorry I didn't mean to be rude…." He paused studying the boy's reaction. "My names albus Dumbledore" he said holding out a hand. The boy looked at it then shook it. "Crispin, Crispin Dracul, pleased to meet you Albus" The boy smiled a Cheshire cat of a smile. "You know you should be honored, you're the first one not to be afraid of me"

Albus gulped. This was going to be a very interesting train ride.

--------------

Hope you guys liked it! tune in next time for more! please review


	2. Trains and bossy people

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything harry potter I only own Crispin**

**Authors note: The red haired girl is monagonagall, I just havent fully introduced her yet. **

------------------------

Hogwarts train-1920

Albus suddenly went numb. "What do you mean?" he stuttered a cold sinking feeling entering his stomach. Crispin smiled "well most people are afraid of me because...of…..well you know" He gestured to his skin "my Condition" He said rather glum as if talking about this made him feel depressed.

Albus sighed with relief. "That's what people are afraid of?" He grinned "I think its rather smashing" he said hopefully making the boy feel better. The boy seemed to become a darker being when his emotions changed, almost as if he was tearing away at his humanity. To Albus's relief Crispin smiled. "Really? No ones really told me that before." Crispin grinned. "Well then let this be the start of a wonderful friendship" albus smiled widely.

The train ride seemed to go quicker now that Albus had some one to talk to. They passed what seemed like hours talking about families, and how they felt when they got there letters.

I thought my mother was going to squeeze me to death" Crispin was laughing, "I swear I lost conscious for a moment". Albus was in stitches when the compartment door opened. Both boys looked up. A red haired girl had entered the compartment. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes and had a look of bossiness about her. "I just came to tell you that you should be changing soon, were almost there." She said quickly. Her green eyes flicked around the compartment taking in the two boys seated there. Her eyes fell upon Crispin. She gasped covering her hand with her mouth slightly "You're an albino aren't you?"

Crispin's eyes turned dark and cold "yes I just happen to be, do you have a problem?" he said coldly. The girl looked slightly offended "no…no I was just umm…." She started to stutter. "Well just get changed soon were almost there!" she said quickly almost annoyed. She quickly left the compartment.

Crispin shook his head as she left "Mental that one" he said grinning as she left. Albus laughed "lets just pray she isn't in our house". Crispin burst out laughing.

They changed into there robes sometime later and continued talking for a bit. Then Crispin looked up. "You feel that?" He asked Albus. "Yeah…." They both looked out the window.

The train had stopped.

**----------------------------------------- **

**Authors note: Hope you guys like this please review! tune in for more! Next time: Sorting classes and brooms oh my! **


	3. A lake?

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah I dont own anything but crispin...**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Hogwarts-1920**

--------------------------------

The boys both exited the train slowly eyes trying to take in everything that they saw. From the darkened platform they could see a lone light shining out in the darkness. "First Years! First years this way!" a voice boomed out through the darkness.

Albus tried to find which direction the voice came from but there were too many people on the platform to see properly. Crispin finally had to drag him from his reverie. "Come on "Crispin said dragging Albus by the back of his robes. "We have to follow the crowd"

Albus in no position to protest allowed himself to be dragged across the platform. When Crispin finally let go he saw that the voice had come from a large bearded man. The man seemed to be six times a normal mans height and was about two times as wide.

"Is that all of yea? Well then First Years follow me!" The man boomed across the crowd of first years nearly blowing out Crispin's and Albus's eardrums. Crispin rubbed his ears gently as both boys trudged down a dirt path leading to a large lake. "What are we supposed to do, swim there?" Crispin muttered to Albus. Albus looked out onto the lake silently nodding, there seemed to be no transportation for them to get there.

"Oh dear, sorry about this" The giant man muttered as he pushed his way through the crowd of children. Bending down the man took out his wand and tapped on the surface of the lake. "Boats" He muttered and then slowly stood up.

As if being pushed up from the depths of the lake 20 small boats began to rise from the lake. Albus and Crispin stared drop jawed. The other first years mirrored there expressions. "Okay now no more than three to a boat!" the large man called as the students began to pour toward the boats. Albus and Crispin got into a boat with he bossy red haired girl from the train. Crispin didn't seem at all pleased with the seating arrangement.

"Okay then Boats forward! "The man called and as if they had a mind of there own the boats began to move forward silently by themselves. Crispin and Albus grinned at each other. The red haired girl just shook her head muttering something about immaturity.

Soon the school came into view. This time and audible gasp when through the first years. On the hill was a magnificent castle every window and tower lit up with a glowing light. The boys stared in awe, even the girl stared in wonder. They were so transfixed that most of them jumped when the boats landed on to the other side of the shore with a soft thunk.

"Okay then First years follow me" The man bellowed as the children began to slowly get out of the boats. He led them to a large oak door, and with a huge hand knocked on the door three times.

It slowly began to creak open groaning with the effort. A small witch stood there her face set in a slight frown. "You're late Gregory" She stated quite bluntly. The large man stumbled over his words "sorry …..had some trouble with the boats".

The witch seemed to just sigh and shake her head. Then she peered around to the crowd of first years. "Well come on follow me, hurry up now" She said quickly her tone sharp. "Were all ready late"

Crispin grinned for a moment "Hey who does that remind you of?" he said gesturing to the red haired girl. Albus smiled, and then continued to follow the rest of the first years into a large hall. The woman led them up a large staircase and stopped at a large set of oak doors.

"Now all of you I welcome to Hogwarts, through these doors are the rest of the students, but before you join them you will have to be sorted." The woman paused looking out over the crowd. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a long and noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your successes will earn you house points, and any rule breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. I hope you all are and asset to your house which ever it may be."

The witch finished her speech with a long look out over the first years. "Now wait right here for a moment while we ready for you" and with that she turned on her heels and left. The hall erupted into chatter. "What do you think will have to do?" Albus asked nervously. Crispin shrugged "I hope we don't have to do any magic, I nearly blew off my eyebrows the last time I tried a spell."

Suddenly the witch was back holding a large scroll. "Were ready for you now, follow me"

The great oak doors began to open, and Albus began to shake.

The sorting was going to begin.

**Hope you guys liked this installment! please review!**


	4. Albus

**Disclaimer: you know the drill I dont own anything but crispin...**

**Authors note: you might noitce that I only am doing dumbledores sorting...why is this you might ask? Because 1 Im lazy and 2. I really want to do the trios sortings from their perspective. ( you may now all nod in understanding)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus gasped as the doors opened to reveal a large hall filled with students. As the other children filed in Albus just stared jaw dropped. The hall was illuminated by many floating candles each casting a golden glow that filled the entire room. He could hear the other students whispering to excitedly behind him even the red haired girl seemed speechless. Albus turned to look at Crispin and was amazed to see, that he wasn't even fazed! In fact he seemed quite comfortable in this hall as if he had lived here his whole life.

Still trying to take the hall in wholly, Albus was shaken out of his thoughts by the short haired witch's voice exploding through the hall. "Pay attention now students, when I call your name you shall put on the sorting hat and will be sorted into your houses". Albus looked towards the front of the group, now seeing a frayed shabby hat sitting on a stool. It seemed to be well worn and horribly dirty. His mother would be appalled at this hats state.

Then the first name was called "Adonis, Margaret!" The short witch called. A pale girl stepped up and made her way shakily to the stool. Placing the hat on her head she sat there for a few minuets eyes darting about the hall. " HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted loudly as the hall cheered as the girl shakily smiled and made her way toward the table.

Albus grinned he was happy for the girl he had heard hufflepuff was a very good house to be in. Albus stood nervously waiting his turn as the other students were called. The he finally heard it "Dumbledore, Albus!" The witch called. Albus gulped and began shakily to walk toward the stool. He sat down shaking like a leaf and slowly lowered the hat unto his head. Suddenly he heard a small voice sounding almost like a fly in his ear. Hmmm courageous I see……..and very noble….but then there's that thirst to prove your self……where to put you? Where to put you? Albus cluchted the sides of the stool praying it wouldn't be slytherine. Not slytherine eh? Well then it has to be "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus grinned and slowly got off the stool. The hall had burst into applause. Crispin grinned at him from his place in the crowd of still unsorted students. Albus smiled as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. The ordeal was over.

**Authors note: hope you liked sorry it was so short! please reveiw!**


	5. An odd beginning

**Authors note: Hey guys! sorry this took a little while. I know its a little short but another update is in the works soon! Hope you Like this!**

* * *

**Crispin**

He may have looked calm but inside his heart pounded. Crispin could feel the very emotions of the people in the hall. Each a blur inside his head. He was starting to feel sick, the kaleidoscope feelings pressing down on him.

Then the emotions suddenly stopped when a single Name was shouted out. "Dracul Crispin!" The short witch shouted out.

Crispin was glad for the reprieve from the emotions that filled the hall. As he walked toward the sorting hat he felt as if his heart began to beat faster with each step. It reached a cresando when he pulled the hat over his eyes; He thought the whole hall could hear it.

_So_ the hat began. _A dracul coming into the hallowed halls of Hogwarts What a pleasant surprise _It chuckled darkly.

_Hmm… where shall I put you? You have a great thirst to prove yourself, and a lust….a lust for blood….. _The hat stated coldly. Crispin gripped the edges of the stool _not slytherin not slytherin_

_Not slytherin eh? Well….if not that…._GRYFFINDOR! The hat shouted it across the hall. Crispin felt as if his heart was going to burst. He slowly got up grinning widely as he walked over to join Albus at the Gryffindor table.

Albus clapped him on the back grinning "jolly good show Crispin! "

Crispin grinned It was over……..for now

* * *

**Minerva**

The red haired girl promptly watched as the white haired boy was sorted. To her he seemed tense and ill at ease.

_I wonder what is the Matter with him? _She thought. She was so immersed in thought she almost didn't hear her name being called. "MCGONAGALL MINERVA!" The witch called irritably for the second time. Minerva snapped back into the real world and began to hurry toward the sorting hat.

She could hear Crispin and Albus gently chuckling under their breath as she slid the hat over her eyes.

_Hmm…. Very interesting very interesting indeed……a bold mind and a thirst for knowledge….but a need to prove yourself…..and bravery…..very interesting indeed…. _the hat mused. Minerva Began to get nervous her palms beginning to sweat. Then the hat seemed to make up its mind as a single word boomed across the hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Minerva smiled happily as she walked toward the Gryffindor table.

Both boys groaned.

And so began the year that Hogwarts would never forget…….


	6. Feasts and horrible cases of indigestion

**authors note: Hey guys just had to fix a few mistakes in this chappie hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Food was everywhere. From shining plates of roast beef to heaps and mounds of Mash potatoes, it seemed all the worlds kitchens had descended onto this table. Albus stomach rumbled impatiently. Crispin laughed "Hungry are we?" He said chuckling as he passed the Mashed potatoes to Minerva.

Albus grinned "how could I not be? Look at all this!" He said piling food onto his plate. Minerva wrinkled her nose "are you sure you're going to eat all that?" Both boys looked at each other for a moment "Yes" they both said in unison. Minerva sighed _Boys…._

As albus now proceeded to shovel food into his mouth he noticed something odd. Crispin wasn't eating. His plate was still clean despite Minerva's bossy pestering. "Oh come on you have to eat you must be starving!"

"As I told you I'm not hungry!"

"You have to eat!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"JUST EAT SOMETHING!"

"NO!"

Albus chuckled _this Minerva girl really is as stubborn as he is _he thought nearly chocking on his potatoes. Swallowing he grinned "you two are fighting like an old married couple."

Both gave him searing glares. Minerva turned around muttering something about stupid boys and Crispin rubbed his temples muttering something about stupid girls.

Albus smiled to himself as he started again on the mound of food on his plate. But something bothered him throughout the whole feast.

Crispin's plate remained spotless, but as the feast progressed Crispin's eyes got colder….hungrier….and more inhuman.

_Sometime after the feast Gryffindor dorm_

Albus thought he would bust. "Ohh….I think that a sixth pasty was a bad Idea….." he groaned holding his stomach. Crispin started at him in shock "I have never seen a person so skinny eat so much….where do you put it all?"

Albus groaned "Uhgg….I think I'm going to have indigestion…."

Crispin's eyes widened "you don't mean?"

Minerva laughed "I wouldn't want to be in the boy's dorm tonight"

Crispin groaned this was going to be a _long long _night.


	7. Nightmares and Nevermores

**Authors note: Hello every body! Hope you like this chapter! It a tad darker than the others but for good reason. So formalities aside enjoy this chapter!**

_

* * *

_

_Screams. Bodies. Blood. _

_Blood was every where it soaked the walls and seeped into the floor boards. An icy wind whipped through the house, sending chills through his body. He was running. Running from the man he thought he knew. The man he trusted. He had killed them. His sisters, his father, his family. Only his mother and he remained._

_He was catching up now. He was upon him. He opened his mouth to scream….._

**Gryffindor dorm**

"NO!" Crispin sat bolt upright in bed panting. He held his head in his hands. It was only a dream but it seemed so real. He had smelled the blood heard his family's screams. Dark red trails ran down his cheeks. He was crying.

"Brother….how could you?"

**Sometime later**

Albus yawned stretching. "That had to be the best sleep I've ever had" He said cheerily. He drew back the curtains on his bed. "How bout you Crispin?"

He looked around Crispin's bed was already made, and his shoes were gone. "Crispin?" Albus called curious to see where his friend had gone.

"Down Here you gas bomb!" Crispin called from the common room. Albus grinned "it wasn't that bad, It's been worse" He said grinning wider.

"Worse? I thought I was about to die last night!" Crispin laughed "come on will miss breakfast!"

Albus smiled "Kay I'll be right down!"

Quickly getting dressed he hopped toward the great hall pulling on his shoes. "Hey wait up Crispin!"

Crispin turned walking backwards "if I walked any slower I'd age! Come on!"

Albus finally getting his shoes on pushed open the massive door to the great hall. It seemed they were late because almost every seat was filled at the Gryffindor table. "Jeeze I hope there's food left" albus groaned his stomach growling. Crispin just shook his head and went to find a seat.

It turned out the only seats left were by Minerva. Crispin wasn't too happy with the seating arrangement. Albus didn't seem to mind though and was already piling food on to his plate. Breakfast here seemed to be just as good as dinner. Each table was piled with eggs, bacon, and heaps of muffins and bagels. There seemed to be mountains of food on each table. Albus seemed to put half of those mountains onto his plate.

Minerva eyed him warily. "Is he going to each that much?"

Crispin stared along with Minerva "I wouldn't be surprised"

Suddenly the sound of a million wing beats filled the hall. All three children looked up with the rest of the students. "Great Mail time!" one of the older students grinned. Owls filled the hall swooping in every direction toward their masters. Brown, tawny, great horned they all swarmed inside the hall. But one of the mail carriers stuck out like a sore thumb. A giant black raven was swooping toward the Gryffindor table, and to Minerva and albus's amazement landed by Crispin. Crispin sighed "Mother couldn't use an owl?"

The raven cawed in an irate response. " Sorry Nevermore I didn't mean to be offensive"

"That's your Raven?" Minerva said dropped jawed.

"Unfortunately" Crispin sighed plucking a letter off Nevermore's leg. "He has a horrible temper" He said to there questioning glances.

It was only then Albus noticed something. Crispin had dark bags under his eyes. Making him look sickly in contrast to his pale skin.

Something was wrong.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it please reveiw!**


	8. The history of boredom

_Hello Guys! How are you doing! hope this chapter provides another clue in the mystery that is crispin! Read and reveiw please_

_Disclamer: I dont own anything but Crispin..blah blah_

_

* * *

_

I wonder if anyone has died of boredom in this class? Albus thought as he barley stayed awake. History of Magic was not the best class to have this late in the day. Even Professor Binns seemed half asleep, droning on and on about someone named Gregory the Headless. The only person who seemed to be paying attention was Minerva. She sat at her desk scribbling notes furiously into her parchment.

Behind Albus sat Crispin who seemed to be asleep. Albus envied him for being able to sleep with his eyes open. He could hear him softly snoring sometimes mumbling things in his sleep. Albus found this all highly entertaining.

Then thankfully Professor Binns stopped talking, class was over for today. Every last student began to hurriedly pack there things eager to get out of the classroom. Albus shoved Crispin trying to wake him. "Come on Crispin! Class is over! Wake up!"

Crispin suddenly opened his eyes sleepily. "Over already?" He yawned stretching.

Albus sighed "yes and if you don't hurry up will be late for dinner!" Crispin waved Albus off "you go ahead I'll be right down" He said yawning again as he shoved his stuff into his bag. "I have some stuff to take care of"

Albus sighed then started to head out the door. Meals were one thing he hated to be late for. "Okay, but hurry up. You don't want all the good stuff to be gone!" and with that he was out the door.

Crispin smiled but shook his head "I swear he thinks with his stomach" picking up his stuff.

He walked through the halls of Hogwarts, thought instead of heading towards the Great Hall; he wandered towards the potions classroom. As he entered Professor Darkholm, the potions master, smiled. "Ahh my dear boy pleasure to see you. Your dinner is on the shelf."

Crispin nodded walking over to a bottle filled with dark red liquid.

"Careful" the Professor warned "it's fresh"

Albus was again piling his plate with an obscene amount of food when Crispin entered the Great Hall.

"Hey Crispin! Over here! We saved you a seat!" He called directing Crispin to where they were sitting. "What took you so long mate?" he asked as Crispin sat down. Crispin "like I said I had some business to take care of, nothing special"

Albus just shrugged and began to heap piles of food into his mouth. "Bokay "

Minerva sighed "Albus! Don't talk with your mouth full it's gross!"

Albus swallowed "sorry bout that"

Minerva shook her head "you two are hopeless"

Crispin began to laugh.


	9. The Secret flies free

Gold leaves now graced Hogwarts grounds as the seasons changed and the months had passed. Students fidgeted in their seats in class, bodies' eager to run out into the golden light of fall. The whole school seemed to be in a frenzy of emotion, all students eager for the approaching holidays.

Teachers however were not as eager. Albus groaned practically beating his head on the desk with frustration."This. Is. So. Boring." he groaned as another dull History of Magic class droned on. Minerva sighed from behind him."Honestly it wouldn't be that boring if you would pay attention Albus" she whispered."Pay attention to what? All I'm hearing is a buzzing drone" he whispered back. Over the months at Hogwarts, Minerva and Albus had formed a begrudging friendship; Crispin however still didn't trust her.  
"You know you two" came a bored sounding voice from the right of them. "Some of us are trying to rest over here"

"Crispin you shouldn't be sleeping!" hissed Minerva. Crispin sighed shrugging "what can I say? I"m a nocturnal being" Albus grinned at his friend shaking his head. While time had passed Albus and Minerva both had began to worry for their friend. His eyes had changed over the months to a dull inhuman glower, hungry for something they both could not comprehend. Minerva sighed again shaking her head and turning back towards Professor Binns.

_Later in the Great Hall._

Crispin was no where to be seen at Dinner. From what Albus had said, he had left for somewhere right after class. Minerva in a fit of rage had gone to find the pale boy, sick and tired of his antics.  
Though she would never admit it, she worried for the cold distant boy. Something inside of her always seemed to grieve for him whenever her eyes fell upon his frame. How she wished he would come to trust her! She was rounding around a corner when she bumped into someone. A pale someone.  
"Crispin!" she cried happy and annoyed at the same time. "I've been..." she froze seeing what had splattered across their clothes when she had run into him. Blood.  
Crispin's eyes grew sad.  
"I'm sorry Minerva"

Everything faded to black.


	10. Shock and awe

**Hullo Folks! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while...I blame the plot bunnies...Well anywho hope you enjoy this segment!**

* * *

Minerva awoke to a large auburn blur hovering just above her eyelids. 

"Albus?" she croaked her voice sounding hoarse. "Oh Minerva!" Albus cried grinning fiendishly. "You gave us quite a scare there passing out and all, I mean when they found you covered in…"

"I fainted?" Minerva broke in quizzically. She had never fainted, not once in her short life. "Well what else do you call passing out cold?" Albus grinned.

Minerva sat up slowly her body protesting her very movement. She felt a hundred years old and grimaced as she sat up against her pillows. "So Albus since you seem so informed, how did I get to the hospital wing?" she asked gazing around.

"Oh, Crispin carried you here" Albus said conversationally.

Minerva felt her blood freeze in her veins, and icy chills run down her spine.

Crispin. The Blood. She mind reeled as she remembered vivid inhuman blue eyes locking with hers.

Eyes that were now lingering in the door way.

Eyes that at this very moment were locked upon her own, and filled with shame.

"Crispin?" she whispered faintly, hand clutching at her heart.

The pale boy glided into the room gracefully.

"I have got something to tell you both…something important" his voice sounded apprehensive.

Albus looked curious and Minerva gazed at Crispin fear and shock evident in her eyes.

"I am a Vampire"

Albus hummed pleasantly "I already knew mate"

Crispin and Minerva turned toward him sharply.

"What?" They both said in unison.

Albus chuckled "And they call me clueless"

* * *

**Will Crispin and Minerva recover from their shock? Will Albus reveal his secrets? And will I get a pair of warm woolen socks?**

**Tune in next time for the answers?**


	11. Brother where art thou?

**Hello All! Sorry this took so long, exams nearly ate my plot bunnies! Hope you like this chapter I promise more will be up soon! **

* * *

_Crispin's P.O.V_

I stared at Albus still in shock as my mind reeled over what he knew. How? I wondered dumbly How could he know when I hid myself so well? I had never shown my hunger, my ravaging thirst, in front of him, no matter how much my body ached to drain him of every last drop of blood. Albus still sat there grinning like an idiot. "You still in shock Mate?"he said happily. My mouth was dry and I struggled for words. "How? I made sure..." my voice trailed off. "You Never ate so I kind of put two and two together, you know I'm not as stupid as I look Crispin" he said sounding teacher like.  
Minerva who had but all been forgotten in my shock spoke up causing me to jump. "Albus why didn't you say anything?" she said sounding slightly hurt, I could sense the shock still lingering in her voice though and it shamed me.  
Albus shrugged "I was waiting for him to speak up, and it wasn't my secret to tell" At this both of them stared at me, questions burning in their eyes. I sighed, seeing no way around this, and was about to speak when Madame Roule came screeching in at us, as visiting hours were over.  
I smirked happily, relived in a way.  
Saved by the nurse.

Over the next few weeks I found myself answering all sorts of questions. Albus and Minerva (Upon her full recovery) never seemed to be repelled or disgusted at the answers I gave, it only seemed to spur them on to newer bolder questions. This deadly secret seemed to bring us closer as the days past. After revealing this to them they both seemed to understand my reluctance to eat.  
Minerva even started to walk with my down to the dungeons to pick up my "dinner". I never understood why she did this but I was happy to have company on the long trek to Professor Darkholme's room. Life seemed a little bit better now or as good as it could get for someone like me. I slipped into a security, foolishly believing that all was well.  
How wrong I would find myself to be.

* * *

A Cold wind had found its way to Hogwarts despite the fact that spring had come upon the castle. The students and teachers had begun to huddle in groups while moving outside to shield themselves from the wind. The cold seemed unnatural and brought glances up at the sky where menacing storm clouds hovered. Something was coming to Hogwarts.  
And it would show no mercy.

* * *

"Crispin!" Minerva called as she ran down the hallway. It was dinner time and Crispin had almost left without her for there daily walk down to the dungeons. Since the day in the hospital wing she had come to see Crispin in new light. To her he had changed from a cold annoying lonely boy, to a sarcastic annoying sometimes funny boy.

She grinned happily as she saw him turn and wait for her. "Why do you always want to come with me?" he said sounding annoyed.

Minerva frowned "Because Mr. Cranky I want to come" she snapped back. Crispin smirked and said nothing; he started to move down the hall without a word. Minerva shook her head. Sometimes that boy confuses me she thought following him. "I'm guessing Al is eating already?" Crispin said breaking the silence between them. Minerva smirked "Yes, he said he would come but..."

"He gets queasy" Crispin finished for her. They had been walking for a while now and had almost reached the Potions classroom when Crispin's brow furrowed with a mix of fear and confusion. Minerva watched her friend curiously. "Crispin? What's wrong?" she asked apprehensive. Crispin didn't answer her running toward the potions classroom almost invisible with speed. Minerva, scared now, ran after him as quickly as she could. "Crispin!" she panted reaching the room and entering inside. "What the bloody hell is this all about?...OH GOD!" she cried out seeing the sight before her eyes.

The walls were painted in blood and Professor Darkholme lay dead and limp in the jaws of a Tall Lean man. Crispin growled, low and fierce, moving to protect Minerva from the sight before her.  
The Man dropped the corpse from his jaws, it landed with a sick wet thud, and he smiled.  
"Hello Little Brother"

Minerva began to scream.


	12. Walking toward the light

**Hello! Sorry to leave you waiting so long for this chapter. I blame standerized tests.**

**Anywho enjoy this bit! **

* * *

Minerva's screaming was silenced quickly, filling the room with cold silence. She could feel a lukewarm hand over her mouth and felt sweet breath on her neck. She could feel her heart beat quicken and her palms began to sweat.  
"Now now dearie, don't need to make a fuss." the man's voice cooed into her ear. Minerva's eyes widened with fear and a low whimper escaped her throat. Crispin stood shocked, his body shaking violently, as a low growl rumbled through his chest. Should he save her and let his brother live after all he had done? Or would he kill his friend to settle his own vendetta? Choices, options, anything to settle this internal battle flew through his head. He ground his teeth in frustration as his brother laughed cruelly. "Vlad." he forced himself to say calmly "Let. Her. Go." Vlad grinned, his smile revealing the madness. "Oh little brother your going to have to better than that." Crispin glanced toward Minerva, his cold blue eyes meeting her own for only a moment. In that second he decided.

Minerva heard something whisper through her mind, Crispin's voice?, and felt suddenly calm. Minerva shut your eyes. Crispin's voice asked politely. Confusion furrowed her brow and she was about to ask ( or think) why, but Crispin's voice cut in. Please Minerva it pleaded. Minerva nodded slowly seeing that she was out of options. She shut her eyes and around her the world exploded with sound.

Screeching bats, the flapping of wings, and the scream of rage from Vlad filled her ears and she felt herself fall back and hit the ground. Fumbling around she opened her eyes, despite Crispin's warning, and gazed at the scene above her with horror. Bats had filled the air in a blend of white, black and red. They fought and clawed at each other violently. Minerva grabbed for her wand, which had fell out of her robes when she had fallen, and pointed it up toward the cloud of animals above her. She tried not to think of what would happen if she fired a spell into the cloud, and felt helpless.  
Suddenly in the air above her the tides turned. Bats flew toward her cutting her face and ripping her robes.  
Black bats.

Albus Dumbledore was very concerned. It had been awhile since Crispin and Minerva had left for the dungeons and they hadn't returned. Albus walked along the hallway to the dungeon searching for his friends. While he walked he pondered on all that had happened tonight. First Professor Darkholme hadn't shown up, and now this he thought. Having walked for a while he was about to give up and find a professor to help when something stopped him in his tracks. The screeching of bats and a girl's loud scream ripped through the quiet hall. "Minerva!" he exclaimed running toward the sound his wand extended.

White light filled the dungeon causing the bats ( Minerva couldn't bring herself to call them people) to smoke and screech with pain. The white bats fell and formed back into Crispin, while the black vanished completely. Minerva whipped around to see Albus panting and shaking in the doorway, wand still extended. " You guys alright?" he croaked looking pale at the sight before him. Minerva nodded still shaken from the whole ordeal. She crawled over to Crispin and found him covered in cuts and barely breathing. His eyes fluttered under purple lids.

"Albus." Minerva started seeing as they had little time " Go get help." Albus stood frozen and Minerva whipped around to glare at him " Go!" she snapped. Shaking out of his stupor Albus nodded meekly and ran off calling for help down the hall.  
Minerva turned to Crispin and held him close to her chest. " Crispin." she said quietly sobbing , as what had happened truly sunk in.

" Don't you dare die."

* * *

**Ahem.**

**Since the authoress has been tearing her hair out to get the next chapter out ,I Crispin, shall put the footnote on this chapter.**

**Don't worry it gets even better.**

**Well that should do it! Bye!**

**(Minerva in the backround) Crispin you can't do that to these poor readers! They'll Attack Bullet!**

**Crispin: And?**

**Minerva: then we won't have a story you idiot!**

**Crispin: Good Point.**

**Albus: Pie?**


	13. Awaken

**Hi Guys! This Chapter took a long time for me to finish...I guess I got a tad lazy...anywho this is the last chapter for this story! Isn't that wondeful! **

**Well I suppose it isn't for you...But never fear! I am writing a another! **

**And Now for you feature Program!**

* * *

Albus's P.O.V

June 1 1921

Every day for two weeks we visited him. He never stirred; he just laid still his many cuts slowly healing. If we hadn't known better he would have appeared to have slipped into a deep sleep. Minerva constantly worries over him whenever we visit, fluffing his pillows, changing the flowers in the vase beside his bed, and sitting for hours watching him sleep. I think she feels guilty for what happened, though we've told her over and over that it wasn't her fault, and is trying to make up for it. She never talks about what happened in the dungeon either. It's like she is trying to will it away like a bad dream, in class she drifts and her eyes go glassy as if seeing something that isn't there.  
I think this has affected her more than anyone has realized.

_Minerva's P.O.V._

_June 2 1921_

_He still hasn't woken up. Everyday I visit him and every day I hope but to no avail. Madame Roule tells me not to worry, that Crispin is made of tough stuff, but I can't help but feel that burning guilt. If I hadn't gone with him...If I hadn't insisted to go... He might have been in the Great Hall by now, watching Albus stuff his face and pestering me about our Charms homework. Albus says I shouldn't take this burden upon myself (and he's probably right) but I feel that I should. The teachers interrogated us after we had been cleaned up from our ordeal. They asked what had happened and when I answered (Albus not having been there to witness anything) they seemed disappointed that they couldn't find a way to pin this on Crispin. I felt a spark of anger in my chest at the very indignity, how dare they blame Crispin for this mess! But then I thought of what they must have seen walking into those dungeons. A sobbing girl covered in blood clutching the body of another student with a dead potions master on the floor.  
They must have thought the worse._

* * *

Minerva paused seeing Crispin stir slightly, his breathing quicken. It was late in the afternoon and the students had taken advantage of the summer's warm breeze, playing outside in the suns golden light. Minerva waited with baited breath, hoping maybe that today was the day. Crispin's eyes didn't open and his breathing once again resumed its slow even pace.

"You still here Minerva?" Albus asked as he entered the Hospital wing with a tray of food. "The Professor's got worried when they saw you weren't at dinner" he set the tray down and moved into his usual chair next to Minerva. Minerva sighed stretching. "I guess I lost track of time" she mumbled.

Albus grinned stuffing a roll into his mouth "Yoob binn down freer four fhours" he mumbled around the roll. Minerva shook her head at Albus's antics. "You know one of these days your going to choke, eating like that" she said her tone mother like. Albus swallowed thickly "and you know one of you two is going to be around to perform C.P.R." he grinned.

Minerva frowned about to say something when a hoarse voice spoke.

"I vote Minerva for that one mate" Crispin croaked from his bed, a weak smile on his face. Albus and Minerva whipped around to stare at their friend, for a few moments they seemed frozen, and then suddenly Minerva sprung from her seat wrapping her arms around the pale boy. "Crispin!" they both exclaimed happily. Albus grinned at his friend's expression; Crispin had turned a beet red. Crispin catching his friend's eye muttered a soft "shut up" before turning his eyes back to Minerva.

Madame Roule flew through the wing upset at all the commotion. "What in Blazes are you two doing?" she exclaimed, her hands flew to her mouth as she saw Crispin.  
"Oh he's awake!" he murmured.  
Minerva released Crispin Blushing "Yes...I suppose he finally is"

* * *

**Aww isn't that sweet!**

**Now since you've been good little readers I reward you with a preveiw of The Originals: The Second Year Code!**

**Crispin, Minerva, and Albus will be back at Hogwarts! There will be fights, more classes, evil teachers, and The Return Of Vlad!( and the introduction of a few new Vamps!)**


End file.
